


【Overwatch/守望先锋】【伪藏麦/龙藏】奴隶复仇记 神官X奴隶 AU 清水BE 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：神官不过是神明的奴隶。





	【Overwatch/守望先锋】【伪藏麦/龙藏】奴隶复仇记 神官X奴隶 AU 清水BE 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emperor of the Beasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175924) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> 警告：  
> 1、 洁癖警告：本文为原耽脑洞修改而成  
> 2、 剧透警告：伪!藏麦，真!龙藏  
> 3、 BE  
> 4、 全文总长约2350字

正文：

半藏感受到了空气中的骚动，神龙不安分地低吟了起来。

“呼，这里真是戒备森严啊。”一个戴着宽檐帽的男人走到了神座前。他的身上还隐约散发着血液的腥臭。“这就是你住的地方吗，神官大人？”

半藏不为所动。他只是继续坐在自己缀满宝石的华丽座椅上，面无表情地俯视着台下的人。

“噢，忘了自我介绍了，”那个男人摘下了自己的帽子，对着台阶上的人打了个花哨的招呼。“他们都叫我麦克雷。你可能不记得我了，20年前，我还是个没有名字的奴隶。”

但是半藏记得他。

这个男人当时还只是个瘦小的男孩，局促却不起眼地夹杂在奴隶主作为祭品的奴隶群里。但是神龙一眼就看中了他，让半藏把他送了回去。

“当时我就在外面，想着自己很快就能进入圣地了。”麦克雷继续说道，“但是你把我赶回去了。那个人回去就把我打了一顿，说我让他丢了面子什么的。然后我就逃了。”

“神龙不喜欢无畏的牺牲。”

“哈，你现在还要坚持这个谎言吗？”麦克雷终于收起了自己虚假的笑容，“不过，是啊，我逃走之后跟着佣兵团总算是混出来了。跟着他们和当个奴隶也差不多，但他们给我吃，给我喝，教我战斗，还在我成为战斗力后把我当成了一员。我一直跟着老大，甚至在西边混了不少日子。”

麦克雷停了下来，试图在半藏脸上看到动摇的痕迹。但他失败了，半藏依然以一样的姿势端坐于其上。他只好继续，以掩饰自己的尴尬。

“后来，我们老大死了，我们也就散了。我继续当了几年雇佣兵，但一直打打杀杀的也没什么意思。突然有一天，我想起你了。我想起你把我赶走，想起自己被揍了一顿。而且我现在不一样了，”麦克雷转了转手上精巧的器械，“可惜，那个人早在几年前就死了，听说是被自己的奴隶打死的，哈。但是我听说无论是谁掌权，他还会向你进贡。其实要进来圣地也不是很困难嘛，真不知道他们为什么还要继续给你们提供祭品。可能在他们眼里，奴隶还不如一群畜生吧。”

“神龙不允许无谓的牺牲。”半藏终于站了起来，繁复的衣摆下面闪现出金属的光泽。

“你现在只有一个人，而且手无寸铁。”麦克雷把枪口对准了半藏的眉心。“你是在看不起我，还是看不起这把维和者？”

“你没有杀死任何人。”半藏径直走下了楼梯。他每走一步，空旷神殿里都会响起沉闷的金属撞击声。

他可能穿着铁靴，麦克雷想，这个神官可能也身手不凡，但他肯定不知道外面的世界已经发生变化了。西方已经发展出了截然不同的技术，神龙那种谎言很快也会被无情揭穿。等等，麦克雷突然意识到，这个神殿实在是过于空旷了。这个备受周围众人敬重的神殿，圣地里居然除了在高台上的黄金宝座和一路从门口引到台阶的两排青铜灯笼外便空无一物。

太冰冷了，简直就像是个笼牢。

“而且，这里也不是圣地。”

麦克雷终于回过神来。

半藏已经走到了台阶下，但他并没有表现出攻击的意图，只是拿起了离他最近的那个灯笼。

“过来，神龙在召唤你。”

半藏提灯看向了麦克雷。摇晃的烛光在他脸上和花纹复杂的厚实衣物留下了斑驳的影子。但半藏依然面无表情，眼神冰冷得就像是这个神殿。

“别开玩笑了，龙根本就不存在！”

麦克雷打开了维和者的保险。神殿陡峭的墙壁和在上面舞动的影子似乎在向他压来，但这个房间的主人只是直直地看着他。

似乎是等得不耐烦了，半藏突然转身走向了台阶的边缘，金属敲击声再次回响了起来。麦克雷顺着他的方向看过去，发现高大的神座旁边还有一条暗道。其实那也不是什么暗道，只是所有人进来后注意力都会集中到神座上，所以没有什么存在感而已。

麦克雷咽了口唾沫。但是他还有什么好怕的呢，他已经忍辱负重了那么多年，为的就是向这些曾经羞辱过他的人复仇。而且，他还有他的枪技，和他唯一可以信任的维和者。

 

麦克雷在半藏的身影完全消失在密道里前赶了上去。

他本以为密道会引向神座后的什么地方，出现的却是一条螺旋向下的土石楼梯。这个楼梯看起来十分简陋，甚至还保留着手工打凿的痕迹，和整洁的神殿形成了鲜明的对比。

半藏还在继续往下走。铿锵声逐渐远去，亮光的边缘也在逐渐下移。麦克雷看着隧道没有被照到的地方，觉得那就像是什么怪物的肠道，似乎随时都会蠕动着把他嚼碎。

但是他得走下去。楼梯底部有什么在召唤他，似乎只要他能走到那个东西跟前，他就能知道真相。

真相？麦克雷愣住了，还能有什么真相，世界上没有神，更没有什么龙。

而且，他必须复仇。

麦克雷终于踏上了下行的楼梯。他能听到半藏依然在不紧不慢地走着，但无论他走得有多快或是多慢，他似乎永远和半藏保持了一样的距离。

麦克雷很快就发现了问题。他很快就在这似乎亘古不变的节奏中迷失了时间感。他到底走了多久，又走了多远？这个楼梯似乎永远没有尽头，但又有奇怪的吸引力在促使他继续前进。而且他现在已经不可能回头了。这不但是因为他没有携带光源，无法摸黑走回去，而且他总有一种感觉，只要他回头，哪怕只是瞄一眼都好，他身后和脚下的岩石会轰然倒塌，把他永远埋在他最恨的地方。

麦克雷的思绪在他身体无尽的行进中开始自行脱离开来。他想起了自己被选为祭品时的兴奋，想起了自己见到半藏时的羡慕，想起了自己被剔除时的失落，想起了自己被鞭打时的怨恨。就在麦克雷要崩溃前，半藏的脚步声终于停了下来。麦克雷欣喜地向前跑去，终于看到了一片平地。他甚至跑到了半藏身前，只为了远离那段楼梯。

半藏举高了手里的灯笼，让光照在了麦克雷面前的墙上。

那堵墙凹凸不平，泛着暗哑的金属光泽，明明只是一堵墙，却散发出了生物一样的气息，在跳动的影子的衬托下，甚至像是缓缓蠕动了起来。

等等，蠕动？

麦克雷被吓到了。他朝着“墙”开了几枪，但无一不被弹开。他认得这种鳞片，那一定是一种爬行动物，一只巨大的蜥蜴，一条……龙？

他想要跑回到神殿上，可是半藏正好挡住了他的路线。麦克雷现在才反应过来，这个神官20年间竟然没有产生任何变化。

就在片刻的迟疑间，神龙已经把麦克雷抓在了爪中。

半藏转过身去，没有理会身后的惨叫与咒骂。他早在几千年前就目击了神龙进食的模样。他走向楼梯，抬起腿时不经意间从衣摆间露出了自己早已化成龙爪的双足。

“很快了，我的奴仆。”

半藏能听出来，神龙的声音里充满了愉悦。

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 1、 感谢阿秃鞭策我写出来xxxxxx  
> 2、 几个正文里没有提及的小设定：佣兵团是捏他BW（不是黑爪），老大当然是噶啦；当年选神官其实是对砍啦，谁输了谁被吃掉这样x；龙开心是因为半藏很快也要变成龙啦  
> 3、 CP问题我也想了很久…….四舍五入算是麦子单箭头吧，都是单箭头了，我选择藏攻x  
> 4、 而且，理想的破灭难道不是最美的【不是  
> 5、 而且，我受死星太太的影响很深，我真的觉得这种面无表情，内心还无波动的半藏才真好吃 噗 品味堪忧啊我  
> 6、 其实这个半藏可以看作是没能脱离岛田家（神龙）的What if吧，就算曾经有内疚，现在也已经被磨平了。毕竟自己追求了那么多，还是沦为了神龙（家族）的奴隶嘛x  
> 7、 人物刻画描写灵感来源于Hellsing和三国（对，电视剧的那个三国）


End file.
